Lamaran
by hihunhan
Summary: Oh Sehun tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya. GS. Hunhan


Oh Sehun orang yang penuh percaya diri. Ia yakin dengan itu. Tidak pernah ia merasa gugup dalam hidupnya. Tidak saat pengumuman kelulusan, bahkan saat pemilihan direktur baru saat dia mencalonkan diri. Dia yakin bisa mengatasinya bahkan memenangkannya. Dengan atau tanpa persiapan dialah yang akan terpilih. Apapun itu. Perfeksionis bukanlah dirinya, tapi dia melakukan segala hal dengan benar, kesalahan sedikit akan dia tangani dengan mudah. Segala hal terasa mudah dalam hidupnya, sehingga ia penuh dengan percaya diri.

Bahkan dalam hal pasangan, satu-satunya wanita yang ia kencani dalam hidupnya. Permintaan tidak romantis yang langsung dijawab dengan kata 'ya' yang mengubah rutinitasnya. Dia yakin tidak akan ditolak, dan itu benar. Dua tahun sebelum hari ini, cintanya diterima dan sedikit banyak merubahnya. Merubahnya menjadi memiliki ketakutan. Takut mengenai gadisnya jika mereka tak bisa bersama, atau jika gadis itu terluka, sakit, meninggalkannya dan segala ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Gadis itu Luhan, manajer advertensi diperusahaannya. Kisah cinta klasik sebenarnya. Dalam proyek yang sama mereka bertemu dengan intensitas banyak. Tidak ada kabar kedekatan sebelumnya, namun dua bulan setelahnya di hari ulang tahun Luhan, di lobi kantor Oh Sehun mengatakan kejujuran yang menghebohkan semua orang. Lebih menghebohkan karena Luhan langsung menerimanya. Pendekatan seperti apa tang digunakan Oh Sehun tidak ada yang tahu. Lagipula Oh Sehun orang yang penuh percaya diri. Tidak ada kegugupan dalam dirinya.

Tapi itu dulu, dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun setelah hari itu, hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan gugup yang luar biasa. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin terus mengalir, dan spekulasi spekulasi aneh mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Dia tidak percaya diri.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Dia duduk di sofa maroon di ruang tamu rumah Luhan, dengan kedua orang tua Luhan dihadapannya, dan Luhan terapit ditenganya. Ini hal yang wajar, mereka sudah sering mengobrol bersama, paling tidak sebulan sekali. Dan malam ini adalah perayaan kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Luhan. Tidak ada hal yang salah yang membuatnya gugup setengah gila. Tidak sama sekali, kecuali maksud dan tujuan terselubungnya hari ini yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Sofa yang didudukinya tidak seempuk dan senyaman biasanya. Dalam waktu lima menit Oh Sehun terus mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Dia ikut tertawa pada candaan keluarga kecil itu setelah tiup lilin. Padahal keringat dingin muncul disela jarinya, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan terasa licin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, walaupun dia sudah meyakinkan diri, dia selalu percaya diri. Tapi tidak sekarang, dia terus berkata bahwa dia harus melakukannya sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Melihat gelagat aneh Sehun, Luhan tidak tahan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

Sehun yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu mendadak linglung.

"Ya? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan terkahir Luhan membuat kedua orang tua Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun dan menatap khawatir.

Sial. Bukan seperti ini. Tapi ini saat yang tepat. Untuk itu dia menengakan diri dengan menghela nafas dan berdehem dengan keras.

"Tidak."

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian bertiga." Ucapnya dengan tenang. Raut wajah Sehun berubah serius. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan.

Namun, setelah melihat Luhan yang tersenyum membuatnya lebih tenang. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membalas senyum Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Ayah Luhan bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, bisakah kalian tidak memotongnya hingga aku selesai?"

"Tidak masalah." Kali ini ibu yang menjawab dan dua lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

"Pertama..." dia menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat setiap wajah dihadapannya. Tatapannya terhenti pada wajah Ibu Luhan.

"...aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ibu." Sehun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan. "Terima kasih telah mengandung dan melahirkan putri Ibu dengan selamat. Terima kasih karena telah merawat dan mencintainya hingga ia tumbuh dengan sehat dan cantik sampai saat ini. Sepanjang puluhan tahun ini, terima kasih karena telah mendidiknya dengan sabar. Ibu yang cantik, aku mencintaimu, dan juga mencintai putrimu." Tetap tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Kedua, Luhan. Salah satu anugerah dalam hidupku adalah bertemu denganmu, memiliki mu dan mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan menerimaku dengan baik. Mencintaiku dan tetap disisiku hingga saat ini. Kadang aku menyesal tidak menemani dua puluh satu hidupmu yang lain. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena kau hadir setelahnya. Selamat ulang tahun cantik. Aku mencintaimu." Tatapan penuh cinta itu berganti menjadi tatapan penuh hormat pada kepala yang lain.

"Ketiga, terima kasih juga untuk Ayah. Telah menjaganya selama 23 tahun hidupnya, sehingga dia tidak kekurangan sedikitpun. Terima kasih telah menerima ku di keluarga ini, terima kasih karena Ayah mempercayaiku."

"Tapi, Ayah..."

"...ibu..."

"...bisakah aku menjaganya untuk sisa hidupnya, memenuhi kehidupannya, merawatnya, mendidiknya, membimbingnya, dan mencintainya untuk umur selanjutnya? Bisakah aku menikahi putri kalian? Sebagai gantinya, nanti akan aku berikan putra putri kecil yang lain untuk menemani sisa hidup kalian."

"Aku ingin menjadikan Luhan seperti ibu yang telah memiliki ayah. Membuatnya merasakan menjadi ibu dan memiliki aku sebagai pengganti ayah, kemudian memiliki dirinya yang kecil. Maafkan aku dengan lancang memintanya menjadi milikku setelah 23 tahun kalian menjaganya dengan teramat baik. Tapi rasa terima kasih ku lebih besar untuk usaha terbaik kalian. Jadi, kalian bisa berhenti sekarang. Ijinkan aku menggantikan kalian. Kita bisa menjaga dan memilikinya bersama. Walaupun tak sebaik kalian, aku akan selalu mencintainya dan menjaganya dengan usaha terbaikku. Kami bisa bersama-sama saling mengerti dan melengkapi. Jadi, bisakah aku jadikan Luhan sebagai istriku?"

Dengan tegas Sehun mengungkapkan semuanya. Walaupun begitu dia masih gugup menunggu jawaban dari ketiganya.

Dia melihat Ibu yang memeluk Luhan. Entahlah, sepertinya Luhan menangis. Raut wajah Ibu dan Ayah tidak bisa ia baca. Ibu masih memeluk Luhan dan tak menatapnya. Beralih ke Ayah, beliau menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon sebisaku.

Ayah tersenyum kemudian

Aku tak tahu senyum macam apa itu

"Sehun." Dengan lembut dan tegas beliau memanggilku

"Ya, ayah?"

"Kau tau kenapa kami dengan mudah menerimamu di keluarga ini?"

"Tidak, Ayah."

"Karena Luhan mempercayaimu."

"Ya?"

"Kami percaya pada pilihan Luhan, maka kami mempercayai apa yang Luhan percaya. Untuk itu, kami menyerahkan keputusan kepada Luhan. Kami mendukungmu, jadi mintalah kepada Luhan."

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Sehun menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, membungkuk dengan rasa terima kasih teramat. Matanya beralih pada Luhan yang masih dalam pelukan ibunya. Maka ketika ia memanggil Luhan, Ibu melepas peluknya dan Luhan menatapnya.

"Bagaimana, Luhan?" Tatapnya syarat akan cinta dan permohonan

"Bodoh."

"Astaga, mulut anak ini." Ibu mencubit pipi Luhan yang mengaduh kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutari meja untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Luhan berdiri memandang Sehun. Begitupun Sehun yang mendongak menatap Luhan di sampingnya.

Lama saling beratatap, tanpa perintah Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menangkup pipi sang kekasih dan mencium telak bibirnya. Mencium Sehun, dihadapan orang tuanya. Tidak lama, hanya kecupan dan Luhan melepasnya. Wajahnya merah padam saat masih memegang pipi Sehun.

"Apakah itu cukup menjawab?"

"Tidak."

"Kecuali kau memakai ini."

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak mungil dari saku celananya dan membukanya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan tangkapannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri yang menganga tak percaya. Itu cincin, putih bersinar dengan mata yang sangat indah. Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis. Sudut matanya sudah mulai basah.

Namun, dia kemudian mengangguk tak sabar. Sedangkan Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan untuk memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Luhan. Sangat cocok dimatanya. Tanpa ragu dia mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam peluknya.

Berulangkali Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Sehun kemudian melirik Ayah dan Ibu yang saling berpelukan. Ia kemudian menggumam kata terima kasih lagi pada orang tua tersebut.

"Lalu apa setelah itu?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja Ayah menikahi Ibumu dan lahirlah kau."

"Tapi, apakah Ayah tidak gugup ketika menikahi Ibu?"

"Tentu saja gugup, Sayang. Hanya saja tidak segugup saat melamar Ibumu."

"Ada satu momen lagi yang begitu mendebarkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat Ibu melahirkanmu Sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Ibumu berjuang sangat keras untuk mu."

"Hao sangat sayang Ibu."

"Bagus. Jadi, sayangi wanita seperti Hao menyayangi Ibu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Ayah."

"Nah, sekarang Hao tidur. Besok kita akan bertemu Ibu." Sang Ayah menarik selimut hingga leher anaknya.

"Selamat tidur jagoan." Sambil mencium dahi Haowen.

"Selamat tidur Ayah jagoan."


End file.
